Mine Forever
by haggledore
Summary: Frostiron. Being in a relationship is hard at any time but hiding it from people you don't want to tell is worse. When Thor finds out he takes it badly and ends up losing control for a second. And in that second Loki lost everything he had ever loved or cherished.


_This story is slash so if you don't like it I would ask you to leave now and to not spread hate, thankyou! To all those who would like to read this then please enjoy..._

* * *

Mine Forever

Blissful, that is how Loki was feeling. He was in total bliss resting his head on Tony's shoulder. The bed sheet lay loosely over their hips allowing their bare chests to show. Tony's fingers ghosted over Loki's pale skin marvelling at its beauty. He traced the old silver scars remembering the time when things were different and Loki had been different. When he had attempted to take over the world and kill all the Avengers.

These were times he always tried to forget. Not because many innocent people died or nearly the whole of New York was destroyed. It was the fact that it reminded him of when Loki had been different; he had been controlled by the thought of having power over everything. He hadn't been the Loki that Tony had fallen in love with back then.

Loki sighed and draped his arm over Tony's stomach allowing him to twist so he could look him in the eye.

"Why do you dwell so much on the past," He asked quietly.

There was no need to speak loudly when they were so close.

"I do not dwell there, Rudolf, I just think of it."

Silence filled the room as the pair was absorbed in their own thoughts. Then suddenly Loki spoke again.

"Many times I apologised for what I did but I never apologised to you because if I hadn't done those things then I would never be here...with you."

Tony didn't know how to reply to that, he had never been good with feelings. So he settled for a distraction. Before Loki could object, he had rolled over so he was on top of him gazing down into those enchanting green orbs.

Slowly he leant down and began planting kisses down his neck loving the appreciative gasps that escaped Loki's lips. He moved lower making his way down his shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but Thor is in the lift and will be here shortly," JARVIS said in his computerized British accent.

Tony mumbled something incomprehensible and carried on.

"Sir he does not seem happy so I would advise you go and see what he would like."

"Uhhh fine."

He moved off Loki and began grabbing the clothes that had been left on the floor about an hour or so before.

"You don't move because I will be back," Tony said. "While I'm gone think about all the different ways you can remove these clothes." He pointed at himself.

"Is that a challenge," Loki smiled mischievously.

Tony only smirked in reply and left the room heading for the lift which he knew Thor would enter from. Before he made it half way across the room the lift doors slid open revealing Thor. He stood still for a second, trembling with anger, then marched forward and grabbed the neck of Tony's t-shirt.

"Where is he? Where is my brother," He snarled.

Tony pulled himself free and retreated several steps so there was enough space between them.

"Steve told me everything."

Loki still lay in bed listening to the distant shouts from the living room. He thought it best not to interfere, guessing that it was an Avenger problem that didn't concern him. Also he thought it best not to go out there because he didn't want to make Thor suspicious.

The shouts got louder or they were moving closer. Loki attempted to block them out by thinking of Tony and the hours they had spent together already that day and about the many more left to come. Never before had he felt like this about someone but he was not ready to admit it. Stark Tower was supposed to be his prison so telling people that he had fallen in love while there would not be a good idea.

Without warning the bedroom door flew open slamming into the wall behind leaving a large dent. Thor barley contained a growl of anger as his eyes fell on Loki. Moving forward he made to pull the covers back on the bed.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Loki said.

"Then get up! This is not proper, now get dressed."

Loki would have objected but Tony sent him a warning look, telling him that it was a wise thing to do, before following Thor back into the living room.

He scrambled out of bed and hurriedly pulled his clothes on wishing more than ever that he had his magic. It would have allowed him to get fully clothed in a second so that he could have already joined the argument.

When he joined the others he half wished he hadn't. Thor just seemed to turn on him and shout everything at once that he was feeling so Loki was deluged with a mixture of insults, snide comments, memories and just general points all at the same time.

"Wow hey that's enough Point Break, don't just blame Loki. It's not his fault," Tony cut in, trying and failing to make things better. He was going to murder Steve.

"If there is anyone to blame it would be you, Stark. You are the fault here. You believe because of your wealth and your popularity the world will bow down to you and you will get everything you want. You use people and you have used my brother!" Thor bellowed.

That was it. Those words caused Loki to be angrier than he had been in months. Without his magic he could not turn into his Jotun form but the anger he felt was still plain on his face and in his body language.

"Thor," he began in a shaky voice, attempting to calm down. "I am not your brother no matter how much you want to kid yourself. I am an adult and I can decide for myself what I do. You don't control me."

Tony could see Loki was close to breaking and decided that it was best to step in.

"Look, Loki, its fine. Go and calm down, please. I will talk to Thor and we can resolve this," he turned and looked the golden god right in the eye. "Like adults."

Loki tried to protest but Tony turned to him and gave him a look that made his heart hurt. Never before had just a simple look from a Midgardian been able to convince a god with an Asgardian upbringing.

He twisted on his heels and headed back into the bedroom where he could still faintly hear the conversation in the other room. Shouts erupted again before there was a loud cry of annoyance, a thud, a muffled gasp? Then silence.

Tony watched Loki until he was out of sight before turning back to Thor who was still fuming. Collecting himself together, he mentally prepared for the abuse he was about to receive that came only seconds later.

"What is wrong with you, Stark? Or is this just normal for a Midgardian? If you didn't know this was supposed to be his prison."

"Yeah I get that okay! But I don't have an excuse for what has happened, all I can say is that it has and I'm pretty damn happy that it did," Tony retorted. "I can't change my feelings and even if I could I don't think I would want to."

"What you have feeling for him? You expect me to believe that? I know you Stark and your reputation and what you were doing with my brother was not because you have _feelings _for him. It's because you had a feeling somewhere else that you needed to satisfy."

A muscle clenched uncontrollably in Tony's jaw at those words. Yes he knew about his reputation but did that mean he was incapable of love? He knew what his feelings for Loki were but he just hadn't found the right words to express them yet. And even if he had he wouldn't share them with the god of Thunder.

"Sorry to point this out to you but just remember that Loki isn't your brother. Your father just found him and thought it would be a fucking great idea to raise him as his own. Well that was a pretty big mistake don't you think."

He didn't know why he had said it but the moment the words had left his lips he regretted them. Something seemed to snap inside Thor, he wasn't thinking straight. The world became a blur around him and before he knew what he was doing it was already done. Tony lay in a heap the other side of the room barely moving, barely breathing.

Thor had lost control for a second and in that second he had punch Tony where the arc reactor sat slotted into his chest. When he moved over to him it appeared as though the light was slowly fading from it, the glow slowly ebbing away.

"Stark, Stark!" He shouted at him, lifting his body and shaking him gently.

Loki felt calm enough to go back. He had never really wanted to leave in the first place but couldn't help admitting that the time away had helped.

It had been quiet for some time in the living room so he guessed the others had calmed down too. As he opened the door to rejoin them he imagined walking in and seeing Tony and Thor, both with drinks, discussing normal silly things having totally forgotten about the earlier argument. Smiling to himself, he entered the room knowing that that would never happen.

Loki's piercing green eyes combed the room searching for the pair. His heart skipped several beats then disappeared entirely at the sight that met them.

The world was a blur for a few seconds and then Loki was on the floor cradling Tony's body. He tried to wake him, shaking him and calling him but he didn't stir.

"W-what did you do?" He asked Thor.

When the golden god didn't answer he asked again this time much louder.

"I lost my temper and hit him where the light glows in his chest. I did not realise how hard it was until it was too late."

Inside his body, Loki's heart was breaking. He knew what the arc reactor meant and what would happen if it stopped working. Without it there would be no Tony and without Tony there would be no reason for Loki to carry on.

"We have to get him to a hospital NOW!"

Thor looked up worry etched into every line of his face.

"You can't leave here, brother, this is still your prison. The one that lives in the ceiling will not let you."

He was referring to JARVIS, Tony's AI. When Loki had first been imprisoned in Stark Tower he had reprogrammed it so that it would take away his magic and prevent him from leaving. Tony was the only one that could remove those bonds.

"Then you take him. Go now! You are wasting precious time," Loki cried, hiding the pain he felt of not being able to take him himself.

The thought of staying behind was unbearable and yet he had to deal with it. Tony meant more to him than he would ever admit to anyone and the thought of losing him overpowered his desire to stay by his side.

Thor, not the idiot everyone thought him to be, saw the anguish and hurt on his adopted brother's face. Part of him died at that moment. He knew Loki would never forgive him for what he had done. In his bright green eyes he could already see a protective wall being built so as not to give away the emotion he was feeling.

Loki's face was expressionless as Tony was carried away in Thor's arms. He remained on the floor by the huge window not caring how much his knees screamed in protest.

There was nothing else to do but wait. Wait for the terrible news to come back, confirming his worst fears. Tony would never recover. Without the arc reactor his life would be over in a day or two and Loki knew it.

Now he was alone he let the mask slip. Tears blurred his vision and slid down his pale cheeks. His body shook as wave after wave of emotion ripped through his body, taking down every barrier he had just built for himself.

"_I don't get what is wrong with you at the moment. One moment you are all happy, well as happy as you can get, and the next you are ignoring me and avoiding me or just screaming at me." _

_Loki flinched slightly at Tony's words but he hid it well. Not lifting his gaze from the floor he answered him._

"_Why does it bother you so much, Stark?" His harsh tone shocked Tony and in a way he was glad. His cover up was working. "Do you believe us to be friends? I merely visit your workshop because there is nothing else to do and at times I find your sassy remarks highly amusing."_

_This hit Tony hard and his face fell. He didn't know why it bothered him, not really. Spending time with Loki, he had discovered, was actually fun. Were they friends? Or were they just two lonely people that had found company in the other because they couldn't admit to themselves that they were alone? _

_Taking a step closer, he tried to make Loki look up. He wanted to see his eyes. Those glittering green orbs had always fascinated him. When he met them with his own dark brown pair he found it hard to move. They were so enticing and intriguing. They hid so much pain and emotion and yet they could still show joy without letting any other emotion slip out into clear view. _

"_Would it matter to you if it did bother me?"_

_That made Loki look up. He seemed confused by the question. All this questioning was starting to break his barrier that he was working tirelessly to keep in place. If is slipped for one second he knew Tony would notice something._

"_Only you can know if it bothers you, Stark, I do not care for the matter. I may act as I wish whether it bothers you or-"_

"_That wasn't the answer to my question," Tony interrupted, stepping even closer so there was only a metre between them. "What I asked was would it matter to __**you**__ if it did bother me?"_

_Emphasizing the 'you' had done it. For the briefest second Loki's mask slipped exposing all the raw emotion he was truly feeling. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak before answering. Realising there was no point lying anymore he spoke the truth._

"_Yes it would matter to me. It always matters to me. I try to control my emotions because I know how much they affect you because I know how much you care!" His voice rose to higher volumes as he continued speaking. "I see the way your face falls every time you see me angry or when I ignore you. I thought ignoring you was best because I don't want to have these feelings for you. I pushed you away with my anger because normally people don't come back but you did because you're so damn persistent."_

_Tony smiled knowing exactly what he meant about him being persistent. He knew he was very close to breaking Loki, breaking through all his barriers so he could release the emotions encased within. There was only one more question he could think of to do that._

"_What feelings don't you want to have for me?" _

_That was it. Loki's barriers were done and there was no stopping his feelings now. It almost pained Tony to see him so vulnerable but he knew it was necessary. _

"_Indescribable ones that I don't understand. But they make my heart hurt and my brain go fuzzy. It sometimes feels like there are things flying in my stomach when you look at me and when you smile at me..."_

_His words drifted away unsure whether he should continue or not. _

"_I don't understand them because I have never felt them before and it scares me," he whispered, turning away so his leather clad back faced Tony._

_That was all Tony needed to hear. He understood just how hard it was to admit to someone you love them. Loki didn't know that that was what he had done but Tony didn't care. He felt the same. He got those same feelings when it was Loki looking at him or smiling at him. _

"_Loki, look at me."_

_The taller man turned slowly not meeting the others gaze. Tony lightly brushed his knuckle against Loki's pale skin before gently guiding his face down so their eyes met._

"_Now I'm the worst with words and even worse with feelings but I know how I feel for you and I have never felt it for anyone before. I don't know how to describe it but I am going to say that it is love. Loki...I love you and it fucking scares me but you know what scares me more? The fact that I could go my whole life without admitting that to you."_

_A small smile played on Tony's lips but it faded away when he noticed a tear run down Loki's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and waited patiently for him to speak. Loki didn't answer. Instead he leant down and softly brushed his lips against Tony's before whispering in his ear._

"_Please never leave me."_

"_I am yours forever," Tony murmured before capturing his lips in another sweet kiss. _

Loki awoke from his troubled sleep and sat up, hissing slightly at the pain in his back. He had fallen asleep in exactly the place that Thor had left him. The tears had dried on his face and his body shook as he stood.

The memory he had just relived now haunted him because of its fake promise and its past joy. None of that joy was felt now because Tony wasn't there. He wasn't there to wrap his arms around Loki's waist and kiss away his pain. There was no comfort, there was no joy, and there was no hope.

Thor returned to Stark tower and went straight to the top floor. The doors of the lift slid open revealing Loki sitting quite still on the sofa. When he heard the heavy footfalls approach he stopped his staring into space and met Thor's piercing blue gaze.

"Loki, I am so sorry," He chocked, dropping to his knees before the man he still considered his brother.

The raven haired demi-god shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Brother, please do not ignore me."

"I am not your brother and I never have been," Loki said simply.

Standing up, he paced around the room not really knowing where he was going. He thought it was a better idea than having Thor tower over him repeating worthless apologies to him.

Thor knew now that everything he thought was going to happen had happened. Loki was freezing him out, pretending he did not exist. He wanted to fight to get his brother back but he knew that would just push him further and further away.

"He will not last the night," He said quietly, following Loki's movements with his eyes.

"He has a name Thor! You might as well use it," Loki spat, letting anger wash away the grief.

"Loki please-"

"NO!" He screamed. "NO. Do not plead with me. Do not try to make amends. When we were children you would always take away my things because you were never content with your own. And now we are adults and you are still taking things from me. But this time you have taken away the most precious thing to me! The thing that meant most to me in all the realms."

He took some deep breaths reading himself for the next part of his speech.

"You thought that it was nothing and we were just fooling around but if you open your eyes for once in your god damn life Thor, you would have realised that I was happy. Happier than I have ever been before and then you would have seen that the reason for that was...was Tony."

Thor was so ashamed and he seemed to crumble under the look on Loki's face. It was full of hate and disgust. He thought it would be best to leave then. There was no reasoning with him now because he had already lost. He had lost his brother. Forever.

When he was gone Loki stood for a few seconds before sitting back down. This time he curled back up and closed his eyes willing away all the images that flashed before him. They all caused pain. Some were memories like the one before about times when they had been happy together while others showed things that hadn't really happened.

The hours dragged by and the day turned to night. Loki could feel part of himself slipping away. With every tick of the clock was another second closer to Tony's death.

Silently he prayed that it was peaceful and that he didn't suffer his last moments in agony. More than anything he wanted to be by his side. He wanted to hold his hand and stroke his hair and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to hug him as he took his last breath and kiss him when it was all over.

The lights in Stark tower went out and all electricity stopped working. Computers were no longer accessible and no noise could be heard. Loki looked up when it happened and knew that it was over. He felt a familiar presence within him and knew his magic had returned.

J.A.R.V.I.S had stopped working which meant his creator had stopped working. Tony was gone. He had passed away seconds before, alone in a quiet ward of a busy hospital.

Loki curled up into a tight ball wishing the tears would stop falling.

"You promised, you said you would be mine forever," He breathed.

It was true but Tony had said before that promises were made to be broken.

"You promised," Loki cried into the dark silence. "But now you're gone."

An impossible breeze flowed gracefully through the room and wrapped itself around his quivering body. A voice in his head spoke to him, then, and it spoke in a very familiar voice.

_I am yours and you are mine...forever._


End file.
